ministry_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignasius Pernemti
Basic Statistics Socioeconomic Level as a child: Poor, and orphaned. Socioeconomic Level as an adult: Rising in funds and stature. Hometown: One of the smaller moisture farms on the planet, unnamed on maps. Current Residence: Lord Ajorin's stronghold on Tattooine. Occupation: Supplier of almost totally legitimate contraband and a hired gun, currently employed as a bodyguard to lord Ajorin. Income: Steady, flowing, and present in more than one source. Talents/Skills: A sharp and witted man with tinkering and engineering at his disposal. Even if not highly educated, has his street smarts to guide him through. Has survived many encounters because of his cunning, and pre-planning. Birth order: Youngest, and second son of Lilliana Pernemti. Relationships to: His siblings: . Brother - Unknown. neither knows the existence of the other. Sister - Protective and caring, with a broken heart at her death due to sickness. Spouse: Does not have one. Children: Does not have any. Parents: Both his mother, and the father figure are still thought off highly, even after their deaths. Grandparents: Deep envy for not living on same terms he did. Relationship skills: ''' His high risk lifestyle does not make him a suitable long-distance relationship. '''Additional Information: Hair Color: Natural brown, colored red. Glasses or contact lenses? Neither, natural sight. Skin color: Caucasian. Shape of Face: Oval. Distinguishing features: His face is badly scarred, to the point that the left side is nearly unrecognizable. The tri-scar seemingly has no patterns, which indicated the source simply mauled over. His left hand is cybernetic, though hidden under a synthetic skin. Dress-code: If he isn't wearing armor, then anything that can be comfortable. Comfort is more important than looks. Mannerisms: Not the type of person who you bring to impress your political friends. Habits: Drinks are always welcome, unless he is working. Then he follows his strict policy. Health: Good. Speech patterns: Usually shortens his words. Disabilities: Reduced left-side field of view. Style: Live for the moment. Greatest flaw: Social interactions. Best quality: Underneath that armor, grit, and aggression, lies a loyal heart. Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes: Educational Background: Home-schooled by parents, and self-learning. Intelligence Level: An average level of IQ. Any Mental Illnesses: Dyslexia. Learning Experiences: Re-build, and fix an AI core, Sith trained to fight other Force users, Supply and demand. Character's short-term goals in life: Acquire more money, and find a place where he feels like he belongs. Character's long-term goals in life: Watch his small empire flourish and take off. How does Character see himself/herself? A capable fighter, and someone not to mess with. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? Taken lightly because of no connection to the force. How self-confident is the character? He believes in himself when others do not. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? Logic for his actions, unless he did not have a time to think of a plan fully. What would most embarass this character? To fight without his armor. Other information: Sexuality: Pansexual. Relationship status: Single. Family: Both mother and step-father died of age. Sister passed away due to medical problems. No other member of his 'blood' is considered family, as they weren't there for him when he needed them. Base of operation: His own place on Tattooine, called The Gesture. Ranks within the Empire: None. Titles: Fang. Station description: Bodyguard. Biography: His mother was an Alderaanian woman, which fled the planet due to her husband being abusive and cruel. The pregnant lady came to one of her old friends on Tattooine, where she gave birth to Ig. Not having a lot of credits, or connections after she fled, and in time re-marrying with the old friend, the little makeshift family had no real wealth. The climate was hard, and the only work they could find was to work at a Moisture Farm. Ig had no real education, and was taught what he needed to know around the farm. Poverty was harsh, and when his parents began skipping meals to feed him and his sickly sister, things just went downhill. At the end, the heat and not enough nourishment killed the both people that gave everything so Ig could actually live through it. And once he was left alone, he treasured the gift of life he received. Taking the deed of the farm, and selling it for some change to fetch a speeder into civilization, he decided that this'll be the last time he lived like that, and he'll do anything to avoid it from now on. The boy, who was not older than eight, waltzed into a cantina, and it wasn't before long he found himself on a pirate's ship. The crew with who he flew was a special bunch. None seemed to care he was there, as long as he did what he was told. Cleaning, scrubbing, washing, ... But he had enough food to grow, and enough interactions to not be alone. At some point, he was even invited to join them. A blaster was shoved in his hands, and a bucket placed over his head, and he was off. As a child, he never really understood the whole good, and bad notions. He saw people that have too much, and people that do not have enough. Robbing someone who had nothing wouldn't bring anything, anyways, so it seemed fair to him. Fair, until he saw his 'friends' kill someone for no real reason than him being in the way, and enjoying their cruelty a bit too much. He ran off planet-side. He found a old, abandoned droid in his fleeing state. It turned out it was a czerka assassin droid, which got attacked by wildlife while low on energy. He took it's weapon, and dragged the chassis with him. In time, he began rebuilding the droid, and adding onto it. As years pass, the droid's core was put into a super computer, and the chassis discarded. With the guidance of some of his more intellectual friends, he managed to combine everything, and thus creating Aybey. His artificial intelligence follower, who has quickly taken the role of his dead sister. Now she follows Ig anywhere he goes. He joined several mercenary wings, and took up several bounties and contracts. Some out of the wish of getting better, some out of the need to eat. And many things did happen. Like exploding a Hutt's pleasure palace on accident, to getting mauled and attacked by wildlife. But that's supposed to be all in a day's work of a mercenary. And it was, really. Everything changed, however, when he signed up to work under a sith. Not as a mercenary, but as a soldier. Everything was different to him. From the orders, to the actions. But even though he didn't understand imperial protocol, he was good at what he did. So he was taken under the sith's wing, and trained into his honor guard. That was the first experience dealing with Force users. Several injuries, 'accidents', broken bones, and fried skin later, he was able to offer resistance to them. Now he understands that everything can be killed easily. Some can just do the same to you, quicker. Currently, the man is working for the Ministry and their hopes and dreams. But mostly for Ajorin, as he's the one bringing the paycheck. = Wanted for the Following Crimes: * First-degree Murder * Attempted Murder * Breaking and Entering * Trespassing * Concealed Carry * Assault And Battery * Manslaughter * Theft And Burglary * Threatening Behavior * Hostage Taking * Misuse of Private Assets * Forceable Restraint * Grand Theft Speeder * Armed Robbery * Destruction of Private Property * Jaywalking * Drug Trafficking * Manufacture of Illegal Drugs * Possession of Illegal Drugs with Intent to Distribute * Illegal Modification of Firearm * Arson * Resisting Arrest * Destruction of Republic Assets * Hacking Into Private Network * Interfering with Imperial Radio Frequencies * Smuggling of Illegal Firearms * Stopping Vehicle Traffic * Manufacture and Use of Illegal Explosives * Aiding and Abbetting Wanted Fugitive * Littering * Defacement and Destruction of Currency * Illegally Entering Prohibited Airspace * Use of Illegal Ammunition * Crossing a Central Reservation * Wilful Endangerment of Innocents * Damage to Public Property * Smuggling of Illegally Obtained Property * Appropriation of Weapons of Mass Destruction * Vehicular Manslaughter * Interference With Railroad property * Maritime Irregularity * Disturbing the Peace =